Una tarde de pasión
by TrueLovenik13
Summary: Hielo siente algo muy especial hacia cierta personita, gracias a un pequeño accidente por fin podrá hablar o hacer algo más... Rimé :v No tenía otro título. :v


**Jijijiji... xD.**

 **Si la trama es corta... pues me inspiré en otra cosa.**

 **Empecemos :3.**

 **ADVERTENCIA! no apto para menores de 14... nah tengo doce xD**

* * *

Cerca de una caverna, donde habitaban personas con dinero, personas reconocidas e importantes, se encontraba un lanzador, con caracter serio y frio. Hacia honor a su nombre, claro esta, se llamaba Hielo, un nombre un poco raro, este caminaba hacia un lugar en específico, ya que solo queria oro.

Después de terminar un trabajo que le encargaron, fue a descansar.

Ahora se encontraba encima de una colina, recostado, trataba de relajarse, por todo lo que hizo en el día.

Comenzó a pensar en lo que haría en la mañana, o que trabajo más tendría, si se encontraría otra vez con la Banda de Shane después del incidente con el famoso mounstro de las mesetas, pero por pura casualidad se puso a pensar en una personita (0:3).

Su cabello verde, sus hermosos ojos color miel, era hermosa, su actitud, su valentia, la voz melodiosa que poseia, pero de un momento a otro abrió los ojos en sorpresa, regresando a la realidad, dandose cuenta de que ya era tarde.

Se levantó del suelo, montó su mecabestia (Creo que tiene) y tomó dirección hacia su refugio.

Siguió pensando en ella inconscientemente, no podía quitarse de la cabeza el tono de su voz, y su rostro.

Lanzó un suspiro algo pesado.

Andaba tan distraido que no se dió cuenta de que alguien caminaba frente a él.

\- ¡Ah! - Gritó una voz femenina de dolor (Jiji). Hielo bajó de su mecabestia (Que creo que tiene) y corrió hacia ella.

\- ¿Estas bien? En serio yo... yo... ¿Sov? - Dijo Hielo sorprendido. Se abofeteó mentalmente al verla con una cara de dolor ¿Que hizo?.

\- Hay no... en serio lo lamento. - Respondió ayudandole a levantarse.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Argh! ¡Mi tobillo! - Se quejó Sov siendo ayudada por el lanzador.

\- Tranquila, aqui tengo una venda. - Dijo Hielo sacando la venda, Sov se sentó en la mecabestia de Hielo (Que creo que tiene xD), se sacó la bota del pie derecho, mientras que él enrrollaba el tobillo lastimado.

\- ¡Hey! ¡¿En serio?! Debes fijarte por donde conduces. - Regañó la peliverde.

\- Ya dije que lo siento... - Aclaró Hielo terminando de vendarle.

\- Ja!, igual gracias. - Ella bajó de la mecabestia y comenzó a caminar cogeando.

\- ¿A donde vas? Estas muy lastimada. - Dijo el lanzador.

\- Que te importa, y si sé que estoy lastimada. - Respondió Sov siguiendo su camino.

\- ¿No quieres que te lleve? - Preguntó Hielo preocupado.

\- ¿Desde cuando tienes esa actitud? - Dijo ella sorprendida y apoyandose en un hongo.

\- ¿Actitud? - Preguntó otra vez el lanzador.

\- Ya sabes... estas distraido. - Aclaró Sov.

\- No me di cuenta. - Susurró Hielo.

\- Esta bien... voy hacia el refugio Shane, hay una pequeña reunión. - Dijo ella acercandose hacia Hielo.

\- Mmmm... hace tiempo que no veo a la Banda de Shane. - Hielo la ayudó a acomodarse en su mecabestia.

\- Bueno creo que los veras otra vez. - Sov se sujetó fuertemente en la espalda de él.

\- Vamos. - Arrancó Hielo.

...

Al día siguiente, Hielo y Sov se volvieron a encontrar, pero la peliverde llevaba una muleta, ya que tenía que descansar su pie.

\- Felizmente no te atropellé de verdad. - Dijo Hielo sentandose junto a ella en uno de los sillones del refugio del lanzador (Escribamos que tiene).

\- En verdad... lo hiciste. - Aclaró Sov recostandose en el sillon más grande.

\- Pues me alegra que estes bien. - Esto la sorpendió tanto ¿Desde cuando Hielo era tan atento? (xD).

\- ¿Gracias? - Respondió dudosa.

\- ¿Sov? - Ella tomó atención.

\- ¿Si?.

\- Quiero decirte algo. - Dijo Hielo algo nervioso.

\- ¿Si?. - Preguntó Sov curiosa.

\- No puedo... - Susurró él aún más nervioso. (¡Oh! Vamos... haslo)

\- Aja. - Dijo ella mirando hacia una de las ventanas.

\- "Haslo no seas pesado ahora" - Pensó el subconsciente de Hielo.

\- Ahhh aqui voy. - Susurró levantandose y caminando hacia ella.

Sov miraba la ventana donde algunas babosas zipper volaban, todo era tranquilo y relajante hasta que sintió que alguien estaba detras de ella, volteó, y sintió algo en sus labios. (:3).

Hielo se acercó demasiado que cuando ella volteó sus labios chocaron, los dos al principio estaban tan sorpendidos, pero poco a poco comenzaron a disfrutar del beso.

Él sujetó su cintura y la acercó más, ella inconscientemente rodeó el cuello de Hielo con sus brazos.

El beso duro unos cinco minutos, se separaron por culpa del aire, pero siguieron, las babosas impresionadas solo abrieron la boca y se fueron del lugar dejando solos a los dos.

Sus lenguas chocaron, Sov se quizo separar al sentir esto, pero Hielo la acorraló dejandola sin salida, un rastro de saliva salía de sus bocas hacia el mentón de cada uno.

Ella lanzó un pequeño gemido al sentir que la lengua de su compañero empujaba la suya explorando su boca.

La saliva se derramaba hacia el cuello de Sov, pero a ella no le importaba, despues de unos segundos se separaron (por fin) tratando de controlar sus respiraciones entrecortadas gracias al oxigeno.

Hielo no se detuvo y bajó sus manos de la cintura de Sov hacia sus muslos donde comenzó a acariciarlos lentamente.

\- ¡Ah! - Gimió Sov al sentir un mordisco en su cuello, Hielo recorrió cada centímetro del cuello de ella lamiendolo y mordisqueandolo con ayuda de la saliva del beso que se dieron.

\- Hi-Hielo... no - Balbuceó ella pero le era imposible detenerlo por el pequeño placer que le daba.

\- ¿Si? - Preguntó Hielo mirandola pero sus manos comenzaban a subir el polo de ella mostrando su vientre y parte de su torso.

\- Ahh... - Suspiró ella al sentir las manos de Hielo acariciando su vientre.

\- ¿Quieres que me detenga? - Preguntó él en un susurro y cerca de su oido, ella negó con su cabeza.

Él sonrio y la cargó aún acariciando un poco su cintura hacia su habitación, en cuanto entraron, la cerró con seguro por si acaso.

La sentó en la cama aún con la polera a medio torso, Hielo se acercó a ella por detras y sacó por completo toda la ropa que tenía puesto de cintura para arriba, pero aún faltaba el sujetador.

Él no se detuvo y comenzó a besar su pequeña barriga y su vientre. mientras ella gemía, bajó los tirantes del sujetador con pasión. Y acercó sus manos al broche de este sacó de una el molestoso sujetador mostrando los hermosos pero perfectamente redondos senos de la Clanderyain, Hielo soltó aire sorprendido, con atrevimiento comenzó a lamerlos.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Hielo! - Gimió Sov al sentir las lamidas.

\- Mmm... - Hielo comenzó a succionar su seno izquierdo mientras jugaba con el otro.

\- Asi que quieres jugar ¿Eh? - Dijo Sov sacandole su polera dejandolo semi-desnudo también y comenzó a acariciar su abdomen bien marcado y formado.

\- ¡Ah! Sov... ah - Hielo comenzó a jadear al sentir esas caricias de las finas manos de su amante.

\- Jejeje. - Rio un poco antes de seguir, peñiscó un poco los pezones de ella causando un gemido fuerte.

Sov rápidamente lo separo con cuidado y lo beso. Este correspondió, pero ella se deslizó bajando por su cuerpo y acariciando su abdomen hasta llegar a sus pantalones, ella lo desabrochó y se los sacó dejandolo solo en un bóxer negro.

No se detuvo y siguió, le quitó lo que quedaba de prenda a su "amigo", mostrando su erecto miembro.

Hielo la agarró de la nuca y comenzó a embestir la boca de ella, Sov le encantaba ese gran aparato reproductor, que hasta le llegaba a media garganta.

El lanzador comenzó a gemir fuertemente antes de soltar el líquidi blanco en la boca de ella.

\- Ahh - Suspiró separandola de su miembro, ella tragó todo el líquido de su boca, Hielo la cargó y la recostó en la cama, le quitó su short mostrando una braguita, este se la quitó y vio la mojada vagina de su compañera.

No dudo en meter dos dedos en esta.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Hielo! - Gimió ella.

\- ¿Te duele? - Preguntó el lanzador.

\- Un poco... ¡Ah! - Gritó de placer al sentir un dedo en su clítoris que lo aplastaba causandole placer.

\- Te gusta ¿Cierto? - Volvió a preguntar Hielo moviendo sus dedos más de prisa. Causando que ella arqueara la espalda.

\- Aja... ¡Ah! - Hielo acercó su boca y comenzó a lamer.

Sov no aguantó más y eyaculó en la cara de él avergonzandose un poco, pero Hielo con aún más placer tragó todo el líquido.

\- ¿Hielo? - Preguntó ella excitada.

\- ¿Si? - Le lanzador se acercó a ella.

\- Sabias que eres bueno... jaja - Rio ella besandolo, aunque Hielo se sonrojo un poco ante su comentario solo correspondió.

\- Sov... - Susurró él.

\- Aja..

\- ¿Estas segura? - Preguntó asustado y preocupado.

-¿Por que? - Dijo ella mirandolo a los ojos, Hielo sujetó su mano.

\- No quiero lastimarte... - Susurró con honestidad.

\- Tranquilo... todo estará bien, no pasará nada malo, te lo prometo, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. - Dijo Sov tranquilizandolo.

\- Bien, hagamoslo. - Respondió Hielo, se volvieron a besar con todo el amor que tenían.

Ella se volteó y colocó su trasero frente a él, el lanzador lanzó un suspiro antes de introducir su miembro en la entrada de ella. (Creo que ya saben en que posición se encuentran)

\- Ahh ahh Hielo - Suspiró ella algo asustada, sintió como el miembro de su "amigo" la penetraba lentamente, hasta que llegó a una zona angosta.

\- Ahh - Hielo suspiró y la penetró por completo causando un grito de ella, él sintió como algo se derramaba entre sus piernas y vio un hilo de sangre debido a que la marca de virginidad de su compañera se rasgó.

Comenzó con embestidas suaves para que se acostumbre al dolor, poco a poco, ella se tranquilizó, Hielo se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Más rápido! - Gimió ella de placer.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Tan mojada! ¡Apretada! ¡Ah! - Gemía él al sentir los liquidos corporales de su amiga en su miembro al igual que las paredes mojadas que lo masajeaban.

\- ¡Hielo! ¡AH! - Gritó.

-¡AH! ¡SOV! - Llegaron al orgasmo, él dejó su semilla en ella, mientras se desplomaban por completa en la cama.

Se dieron un último beso algo lento pero donde se demostraba el amor que sentían por el otro.

Poco a poco se quedaron dormidos, ella debajo de él acurrucada y siendo protegida por los brazos de Hielo, quien cubrió a los dos con la sábana.

* * *

 **Yey! toy aqui... Y con un buen lemon, y sip, Sov espero que te haya gustado (Literal) :3 Aww, que lenda.**

 **Jiji, y aún sigo con este misterio, lo descubriré, descubriré quien es el actor de doblaje de Junjie.**

 **Bueno adios!**

 **Mi venganza esta hecha...**


End file.
